


with you my life means more

by kunimi_blep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5/52, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Love them, M/M, Post-Time Skip, akaashi overworks bec he is me, bokuto isn't there but he's always mentioned because he is kuroaka's bf <3, established bokuakakuroo poly!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimi_blep/pseuds/kunimi_blep
Summary: tetsurou only wants to take a picture, but keiji is too busy and koutarou isn't there. he'll get his picture though, don't worry!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	with you my life means more

**Author's Note:**

> apparently falling way too in love with writing ot3 where one of them isn't around WELL.  
> OTP Prompt was taking a selfie together and it just. spiraled oops

"What are you doing?"

Keiji's voice is quiet, the usual, disinterested, not even sparing a second to lift his eyes off from the screen of his laptop. This is the same voice he uses when Koutarou and he are watching a video or playing a game at the dinner table while Keiji is busy with work or something else. Tetsurou isn't surprised, nor is he really impressed at the fact that Keiji just has that ability to catch him whenever he's up to something, even when he isn't looking. He always has an extra sense for him, and for Koutarou, who isn't with them tonight.

In the second he thinks this, he puts down the arm that he has raised, careful not to put Keiji's phone too close to the edge of their dinner table lest it fall. Keiji would never forgive him, and then he'll have to brainstorm with Koutarou ideas to appease and please their boyfriend, which wouldn't be too bad if he really thought about it, but he'd rather not have Keiji spending money on a new phone. Also, a fall from the dinner table won't _break_ his phone, but he can be dramatic when Koutarou isn't around.

"Nothing," Tetsurou chooses to answer, voice obviously strained with the effort to conceal that he was not, in fact, up to _nothing_ , but it's almost 2 in the morning, and while Tetsurou has taken it upon himself to read a book while Keiji worked, so that he wouldn't be tempted to disturb him, it's way past their bedtime, and Koutarou wouldn't want to come home tomorrow after his away game to two zombies as boyfriends.

The hum that comes from Keji's lips is then dismissive, but it comes with a suspicious raise of an eyebrow.

When Tetsurou's hand reaches out for the phone again, there is a sigh from in front of him, and he's just thankful it doesn't sound of exasperation, just curiosity. "What are you doing with my phone?"

"Nothing," Tetsurou says again, but Keiji is typing something on his keyboard without looking at his screen, eyes focused on Tetsurou now-- his face, then down his arm, then his hand around Keiji's phone. "Nothing," he whispers, the glint of the kitchen lights against Keiji's glasses catching his attention.

After a few more words or phrases or entire sentences-- Tetsurou never knows, really, those setter fingers are now living a new life as editor fingers-- typed in brief and quick taps on the keyboard, Keiji folds his laptop closed. Tetsurou's mind blanks when his gaze falls to the way Keiji is now stretching his fingers, and then opening and closing both of his hands to relax the strain on them. "What is it?"

Tetsurou only realizes now that he still has his grip on Keiji's phone. "No--"

"If you say nothing one more time," Keiji starts, the beginning of a threat that he lets Tetsurou finish in his head. Keiji is looking at him over his glasses, and his eyes have never left Tetsurou's face since he's closed his laptop, and as much as he loves that he's finally got Keiji's attention, Keiji doesn't seem to be in too good a mood overall and that does make him a little nervous.

"I was going to take a selfie." Tetsurou's voice sounds so unnecessarily guilty, for reasons he's yet to understand, because it was just going to be one picture on his boyfriend's phone, nothing else-- except he'd wanted to take a selfie with Keiji in the background to send to Koutarou, and maybe he should have used his own phone in the first place. He just figured Keiji might want to have a picture of him, too--

Keiji's eyes soften at the admission, and the relief that makes Tetsurou's shoulders relax is justified. "You don't have to ask for permission."

Tetsurou knows he doesn't. He wasn't going to. Koutarou does this all the time with Keiji's phone, too. But he felt like he got caught, and when Keiji had asked him what he was doing, his mind blanked. "Yeah."

"You just had to answer me," Keiji follows up, a small smile on his lips, and for that moment Tetsurou wonders if Keiji would let him take a picture of the two of them kissing. Koutarou would be so jealous--

"You were gonna tell Koutarou I was working overtime again, weren't you?"

Ah, _there it is_ , Keiji always knows what he's up to, and always knows why he's up to it.

"We should go to bed," is all Tetsurou has to say in defense of himself. Koutarou is usually the one to get the three of them to bed when it's getting too late, and even as adults, reminders of needing rest and not staying up are always an appreciated necessity. He and Keiji both know and love that Koutarou cares for them the most, but it's a bit harsh for Tetsurou to have considered Keiji wouldn't listen to him.

Keiji's head whips to the wall clock by the door to their kitchen, and he gasps at the revelation of how late it's become since he and Tetsurou have taken their seats after the quick shower they shared together after they had dinner so he could work. He tenses, and there's something like guilt in his eyes when he looks back at Tetsurou. "I didn't realize-- you didn't tell me-- I'm so--"

"It's okay," Tetsurou cuts him off, and although he knows Koutarou won't be very pleased when he finds out he'd let Keiji stay up working this late, he did see how focused Keiji had been, and in the zone, too. "Did you get it done?"

Keiji sags. "Almost," he answers, obviously fighting the temptation to look away from Tetsurou and look back to the laptop he already has closed in front of himself.

"Tomorrow?" Tetsurou knows that it's always the best thing to do to remind Keiji that there is still a tomorrow, that he doesn't always have to rush, that he can take his time when he works. Knowing Keiji, his deadline isn't even in the coming week.

"Tomorrow," Keiji repeats, in a tone more sure, and then he's standing up. He leaves the laptop on the table, and Tetsurou rolls his eyes knowing that he's going to be working first thing tomorrow morning. He takes a mental note to text Koutarou to come home earlier if he can, so Keiji doesn't have the chance to work instead of having a nice breakfast.

Tetsurou stands up and follows him, not forgetting Keiji's phone as he goes.

They make quick work of brushing their teeth and washing their faces, and in no time at all, Tetsurou is under the blankets already, just waiting for Keiji to finish wiping at his glasses. When he joins Tetsurou on the bed, he presses himself close to his side. He stretches his arm so that Keiji could rest his head onto it, and their closeness leaves a big space behind him as if Koutarou would be following after him tonight to cuddle against them, too.

"You good?" At the question, Keiji nods against his shoulder, arms coming around Tetsurou's waist.

"Is Koutarou coming home tomorrow?" The question is barely a whisper, and it is only now that Tetsurou finally realizes that Keiji might have been working too much lately in an attempt to distract himself from Koutarou's absence in their home.

Tetsurou uses the arm he hasn't lent to Keiji to use as a pillow for his head to reach over to where he'd put Keiji's phone down. "Wanna send him a picture?"

"You're the one who wants to do that." Keiji' reply comes out sounding like an accusation, but he's already lifting his cheek off of Tetsurou's arm to face upwards where he knows the phone would be held up.

Tetsurou lets out a quiet laugh, not denying the claim as it had been true for the entirety of the night, and though the fact is that he could have easily sent a picture of his own to Koutarou, he knows that he would be missing Keiji, too. He unlocks the phone and opens the front camera, raising his arm.

From this angle, both his and Keiji's hair have somehow fanned themselves against their pillows, having dried soft after hours spent sitting at the dinner table, and without Keiji's glasses and after a long night of working, he looks much more tired and yet so soft like this that it has Tetsurou's chest tightening, missing him as if he were as absent as Koutaro was.

Keiji's lips form the smallest of smiles, gentle and secretive, and Tetsurou can't help himself from turning his head to press his lips against Keiji's forehead and taking the picture at that moment. The sound of the phone's artificial shutter is brief yet loud, and Keiji only raises his face so he can press a kiss to Tetsurou's lips.

He isn't able to act fast enough to take a picture of that. After he kisses Keiji back quickly, he looks at the gallery to see the photo he had taken, Keiji's eyes on the lens and Tetsurou's own closed as he kissed Keiji's forehead. It's a little blurry, and a little grainy from the lack of good bright lighting, but it's a beautiful picture, and Koutarou is going to love it.

He makes quick work of opening their groupchat, but when he looks down at his side, Keiji's eyes have already drooped and he must be half-asleep already. Telling Keiji it was time to sleep had been the right decision.

He sends the picture and in an instant, it notifies that Koutarou has seen it. Tetsurou doesn't have the time to wonder why it is that Koutarou is still up at this time, as Koutarou replies with _**Keiji is always so pretty.**_

_**He is**_ , Tetsurou types and sends back, and then follows with an _**and what about me?**_

He can imagine Koutarou's snort, the joking tone is his voice as he reads Koutarou's reply of _**what about you?**_

Before he can think of what to say to tease him back, there is another message. _**i miss you both so much**_. The ache that comes after reading those six words can barely materialize, but as if Koutarou would ever allow that, and he remembers wanting to tell him to come home earlier if he can-- _**so excited to kiss you tomorrow!!!!!!!!!! i'll try to get on the earliest train!!!**_

The excessive exclamation points make him smile, stupidly, he's sure, and he's ready to show Keiji, so they could both roll their eyes at Koutarou's yelling even through text, forgetting that he's already fallen asleep. He sighs, lets himself smile some more, hidden to the world, and replies as fast as he can. Then, he locks Keiji's phone and puts it away. **_We're excited to kiss you too._**

As if knowing what Tetsurou has just sent Koutarou, Keiji's arms tighten around him, and then he falls asleep like that, safe in Keiji's arms and mind full of thoughts of Koutarou coming home soon.

.

(Tetsurou and Keiji are awoken the next morning not by the weight of Koutarou falling onto their bed, but of Koutarou complaining about their morning breaths and dragging them both to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Koutarou takes a picture of the three of them crowded over the sink through the mirror, Tetsurou's and Keiji's eyes still bleary, hair still messy, and mouths frothy as they brushed their teeth. It's a silly picture, the three of them pressed against each other in a small space obviously not meant for three grown men, but it's perfect, as it always is when the three of them are home together. Tetsurou doesn't hide his smile when he looks at the mirror selfie, content and warm at getting a better picture than he'd wanted the night before.

After that, they each have their turn of being pressed against the wall by a Koutarou too excited and eager for the early morning, but it isn't like either of them are gonna complain about it.)

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!
> 
> [🤳](https://open.spotify.com/track/55rBSALysmzD4SwkCZnYt0?si=BJLrSjN2QzmEHWkCArX-5A)  
> 


End file.
